spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Xehanort
Master Xehanort is the main Antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts Series. History Kingdom Hearts After Young Xehanort grew up, he became Master Xehanort and began his search to look for the X-Blade. Some time after he became a Keyblade Master, Master Xehanort trained someone known as Ventus in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, in hopes to use him as a 'vessel' so he could live longer, however this backfired on leaving him to go for another approach. Master Xehanort brought the darkness out of Ventus and created a new being known as Vanitas. Master Xehanort later brought what was left of Ventus back to Destiny Islands, where he grow up only to find that Ventus regain his straingh again and brought him to train under his old friend Eraqus along with his two students Aqua and Terra. Master Xehanort came to watch Aqua and Terra perform their mark of mastery exam. Master Xehanort and Vanitas were seen planning something after the exam. After finding out that Terra did not pass his exam, Xehanort decided to use Terra for his own personal gain and tried to make him feed into his own darkness along with the help of a character named Braig. While Terra was trying to defend Ventus from Eriqas, Master Xehanort eliminated him and told Terra that he would be waiting at the Keyblade Graveyard. Master Xehanort and Vanitas where seen walking up to the trio to take what they want, Xehanort and Vanitas have a sparing mach with Terra until Xehanort sent Vanitas possess Ventus and take Aqua's life. Xehanort took over Terra's body after his defeat creating two separate entities known as "Terra-Xehanort" and "Lingering Will" and Terra-Xehanort was sent to Radiant Garden. Aqua then takes on Terra-Xehanort and later sent herself to the Realm of Darkness and Terra-Xehanort was given memory lost. Sometime between Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts, Terra-Xehanort turned himself and others into Heartless and Nobodies. As shown in Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded, Master Xehanort was mentioned by Yen Sid about how he can now return due to the defeat of Ansem the Seeker of Darkness and Xemnas as well as mentioned by his younger self and Braig. In Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance, all of Xehanort's followers and incarnations welcomed his return and Master Xehanort himself told King Mickey about his plan to recreate the Keyblade War and then left. Master Xehanort will have his last appearance in Kingdom Hearts III, where he was first mentioned by his followers and incarnations until he appeared in the Keyblade Graveyard. He was seen with Ansem the Seeker of Darkness, Xemnas, his younger self and Vanitas, where he waited for the Gaurdiens of Light. A shadow of himself also appeared above Dark Riku and Xigbar. Master Xehanort watched as his three forms fought Sora, Riku and King Mickey until they all lost, he then murdered Kairi so he could wield the X-Blade. Master Xehanort then summoned Kingdom Hearts in hopes to perge the world and bring balance to it once again, the Gaurdiens of Light thn used their Keyblades to create a portal to Scala ad Caelum. Xehanort's other forms went to fight Sora, Donald and Goofy and was later obsorbed by the original Master Xehanort who fought the trio in various forms until his final defeat where Eriqus came from Terra to forgive Xehanort and gave Sora the X-Blade, both Master Xehanort and Eriqus then went to the afterlife as they were back in the days of their training. Appearances Kingdom Hearts *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep *Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (mentioned) *Kingdom Hearts 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix (mentioned) **Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Movie) (mentioned) *Kingdom Hearts 3D Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 2.8 Final Chapture Paroluoge **Kingdom Hearts HD Dream Drop Distance *Kingdom Hearts 1.5 + 2.5 **Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix (mentioned) **Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep Final Mix **Kingdom Hearts Re: Coded (Movie) (mentioned) *Kingdom Hearts: The Story so Far *Kingdom Hearts III Trivia *After his introduction in Birth by Seep and in Dream Drop Distance, it was shown the Master Xehanort was behind all of the Events in the Kingdom Hearts Series. *Xehanort's name can be seen as an anagram of 'Another' or 'No Heart' with the letter 'X'. *Both of Master Xehanort's voice actors, Leonard Nimoy (English voice) and Chikao Ōtsuka (Japan voice) passed away in the year 2015.however he was given new voice actors for Kingdom Hearts III *A fan term for Xehanort's possession over others is known as being 'Norted'. Navigation Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Sorcerers Category:Dark Magic Category:Masters Category:Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Disney Category:Disney Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Resurrected Category:Game Bosses Category:Magic Wielders Category:Time Manipulation Category:Redeemed Category:Deceased